


Saving Throw

by pemfrost



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Probably discontinued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pemfrost/pseuds/pemfrost
Summary: Shiro’s new coworker, and fellow cop, joins their D&D group. Katie is smitten on GO. As Katie and Allura grow closer, Katie learns about Allura’s past and why she moved to their small town. That old life isn’t done with Allura just yet, and Katie may lose the love of her life to the arms of another. (Discontinued)





	Saving Throw

**Author's Note:**

> Man this is old- Sept of 2017! I wish I would have posted this on main before the canon D&D stuff hahaa.  
> Getting around to finally uploading some side blog stuff here too. Forgive any errors, I didn't have time to read through this again.

Katie could do without the chatter from Lance and Hunk. They hadn’t had a meet up in over a month because of their DM’s schedule, and instead of reading over their characters and notes, they were gossiping about the new member of the group.

“Did you see the cute new girl?” Lance raised his eyebrows up and down. “She must be playing a wizard because she cast a spell on me.”

“Dude, she’s not even here yet.” Hunk at least had his character sheet out. “How do you know what she looks like?”

Lance leaned back in his chair. “I stopped into the comic store this weekend and she was there with Shiro.”

Katie snorted. “She was with Shiro and you think you stand a chance?”

“Noooo, it’s not like that. She just moved to the area and works with Shiro at the station.” Lance folded his arms. “Besides, isn’t Shiro dating what’s-her-name?’

“They broke up.” At Hunk and Lance’s stare, Katie rolled her eyes. “Matt told me.”

Lance and Hunk both made “oh, yeas” and finally looked over their sheets.

“I don’t get why Shiro would bring in another player right in the middle of a campaign.” Katie flicked her green D20.

Keith came back from getting soda from his basement. “I agree with Katie.” He stowed the soda in the fridge and took his seat across from Hunk. “She’s going to need the first night just to get caught up and make her character.” He looked at the clock in the kitchen, “And they’re already twenty minutes late.”

As if on queue, a knock sounded at the door. “It’s unlocked,” Keith shouted from his seat at the table.

“Sorry we’re late, guys.” Shiro called as he walked down the hall. He entered the dining room wearing his uniform and with a bag slung over his shoulder. Right behind him was a tall woman, also in her uniform. “We had a last minute call. Mind if we change then we’ll get started?”

The woman eyed up the rest of the group. “Well,” she said with a posh accent, “since Shiro is being rude I’ll introduce myself. Hello, I’m Allura.”

Shiro shrugged and padded off to change first.

Katie swallowed and wished she would just keep the uniform on while they played. She snapped herself out of her daze quickly enough, in time to hear Allura dismissively tell Lance, “Yes, we’ve met.”

“I’m Hunk. I made the non-store-bought goodies. And I’m our Human Bard.”

“Keith. Half Orc Rogue.”

Allura’s gaze landed on Katie and for a moment she was lost. “Uh’m Katie,” she managed. She swallowed and continued, “Most call me Pidge. Long story. I’m our gnome engineer.”

Allura nodded, “Nice to finally meet you all. So- Knight, Bard, Rogue, Engineer.” She pointed at each of them. “Sounds like you could use a dedicated healer.”

“Oh thank the Sun Dragon.” Katie beamed up at her, now focused on the task at hand. “Hunk is barely managing with his two healing spells.”

“Songs.”

“They go in your spell list, so,” Katie stuck her tongue out at him. “If you’re a healer class then we could go into the mines of Dru’yu and look for the Night Dragon’s stolen heart. We could save her instead of joining the Sun Kingdom in killing her!”

Lance rolled his eyes, “You’re still going on about saving it? What about the sweet loot?”

Allura rolled her eyes, “I’m with Katie. Having a Dragon owe us a life debt is worth the risk.”

Katie wanted to believe she really did agree with her and wasn’t just going against Lance.

Shiro came back, changed into jeans and a plain shirt. Allura grabbed her bag and, after asking directions to the bathroom, disappeared down the hall. “Allura’s got her character basically finalized, we’ll just go over it. Then we’ll recap and that should give us a solid two or three hours of play time.” He began to set up his end of the table. “Sorry that it’s been so long guys. But hopefully I’ll get this promotion and have a dedicated day off.”

Lance leaned towards him, “So, what’s Allura’s deal? She seeing anyone?”

Katie kicked him under the table. “What he wants to really know is if you’ve already swung in.”

Shiro shook his head, but glanced Katie’s direction as he answered. “She did say she wanted to make friends, and maybe something more. But she just got out of a bad relationship, so…”

Lance sputtered, but Katie wanted Shiro to continue. She wanted to know more about this beautiful newcomer, and wanted to hurt her ex.

“Alright,” Allura waltzed in wearing a simple outfit like Shiro. It hugged her curves just right, and while Katie missed the uniform, she did admire the way the jeans showed her legs. “Oh, Shiro, do you have my character sheet?” She took the empty chair next to Katie as Shiro handed over the paper.

Shiro’s commanding voice filled the air as he regrouped everyone and began to summarize

She leaned in to whisper at Katie, her breath warm on her cheek. “Mind helping me if I get stuck? It’s been a few years since I’ve played.”

Katie nodded, trying to hide her blush under her bangs. “Sure, anything you need.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
